Kouyama Mitsuki's Inbox
by doinkies
Summary: What if all of Arina Tanemura's characters could e-mail each other? A peek inside the inbox and outbox of everyone's favorite idol, Mitsuki! Chapter 7 has now entered the building.
1. Chain letters and shinigami do not mix

****

A note from the doink:

Hi, it's doinkies! And I'm back with my 5th ficcy. ^^ I got the idea from Albus Dumbledore's Inbox, which is a wonderful HP fic that all you readers need to go and read right now! But, instead of HP characters, doinkies is using…all (or most of) Arina Tanemura's characters, hence the reason why doinkies put this in the KKJ section. Right now I'm mostly focusing on Full Moon wo Sagashite characters, but later on I'll add more characters from her other series, like KKJ, TSK, and possibly even ION. I won't do short-story characters, only because doinkies has never read any of Arina's one-shot manga.

Now, sit back and relax, cause it's time to go into…

KOUYAMA MITSUKI'S INBOX!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Ooshige Masami ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp

To: Kouyama Mitsuki fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp

Subject: Reminder

Hello Mitsuki-chan,

Be sure to remember that on Thursday you go on "Utaban" for an interview and performance. Ganbatte. ^-^

-Ooshige

Ooshige Masami

Rage Pro Management

Manages all the hottest idols, including Full Moon!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Hot Domains hotdomains@hotdomains.com

To: Kouyama Mitsuki fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp

Subject: Take advantage of this hot opportunity!

www.kouyamamitsuki.com

This could be YOUR web address! And you can get it for only $1 a month!

Go to www.hotdomains.com for more info on this hot opportunity!

-------------------------------------------------------------

This is not SPAM. You are getting this message because you subscribed to a

mailing list on our website. To remove yourself, go to this site:

http://www.iwantmorespam.com/removesyou/really/itdoes.html

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Meroko usagichan@negi-ramen.co.jp

To: Kouyama Mitsuki fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp, Takuto nekokun@negi-ramen.co.jp, Wakaouji-sensei wakaouji@tokyobyouin.co.jp, Kusakabe Maron maron@allalone.com, Nagoya Chiaki maronsnextdoorneighbor@wahoo.co.jp, Fin Fish fin@tenshi.com, Access Time access@tenshi.com, Suomi Kyoko kyoko@earth.ea, Jin Sakataki guardian@earth.ea, Chokora chocolatebot@earth.ea, The King king@earth.ea

Subject: Free 35,000-yen gift certificate at Tower Records!!!!

Hi there, Tower Records Shibuya is holding an offer. If you send this poem to everyone in your address book, Tower Records will send you a free 35,000-yen gift certificate to spend on CDs and videos of your choice!

FRIENDSHIP

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You can always count on a friend

To give you strength and hold your hand

and when bad times come 

they are overcome with a friend

You can always depend on a friend

They're there thru the good times and bad

and they'll never give up on your friendship

because they're there through thick and thin

*~Meroko Yui~*

Chief Shinigami, Negi Ramen Team

Visit us at http://www.shinigami.co.jp!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Takuto nekokun@negi-ramen.co.jp

To: Meroko usagichan@negi-ramen.co.jp, Kouyama Mitsuki fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp, Wakaouji-sensei wakaouji@tokyobyouin.co.jp, Ooshige Masami ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp, Kusakabe Maron maron@allalone.com, Nagoya Chiaki maronsnextdoorneighbor@wahoo.co.jp, Fin Fish fin@tenshi.com, Access Time access@tenshi.com, Suomi Kyoko kyoko@earth.ea, Jin Sakataki guardian@earth.ea, Chokora chocolatebot@earth.ea, The King king@earth.ea

Subject: Re: Free 35,000-yen gift certificate at Tower Records!!!!

Oi, Meroko, I thought our boss told you not to clog others' inboxes with sappy poems about friendship, ESPECIALLY ones that offer things. Didn't you LISTEN? And besides, haven't you ever been to snopes.com? They say that Tower isn't going to give you a 35,000-yen gift certificate if you send that sappy poem to everyone in your address book! I am fed up with all your stupid chain letters!

Takuto.

^~Takuto Kira ~^

Chief Shinigami, Negi Ramen Team

Visit us at http://www.shinigami.co.jp!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Chokora chocolatebot@earth.ea

To: Meroko usagichan@negi-ramen.co.jp, Kouyama Mitsuki fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp, Wakaouji-sensei wakaouji@tokyobyouin.co.jp, Ooshige Masami ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp, Kusakabe Maron maron@allalone.com, Nagoya Chiaki maronsnextdoorneighbor@wahoo.co.jp, Fin Fish fin@tenshi.com, Access Time access@tenshi.com, Suomi Kyoko kyoko@earth.ea, Jin Sakataki guardian@earth.ea, The King king@earth.ea

Subject: Re: Free 35,000-yen gift certificate at Tower Records!!!!

There isn't really a gift certificate? Chokora sent that poem to everyone in her address book, because Chokora would love a 35,000-yen gift certificate. Chokora likes Tower Records because it has all the CDs that Chokora likes. But now Chokora can't go there ;_; Maybe the King can lend Chokora 35,000 yen? 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Ooshige Masami ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp

To: Meroko usagichan@negi-ramen.co.jp, Kouyama Mitsuki fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp, Wakaouji-sensei wakaouji@tokyobyouin.co.jp, Kusakabe Maron maron@allalone.com, Nagoya Chiaki maronsnextdoorneighbor@wahoo.co.jp, Fin Fish fin@tenshi.com, Access Time access@tenshi.com, Suomi Kyoko kyoko@earth.ea, Jin Sakataki guardian@earth.ea, The King king@earth.ea

Subject: Re: Re: Free 35,000-yen gift certificate at Tower Records!!!!

  
Too bad, because I like Tower Records too. In fact, before I debuted as an idol I would go there all the time to buy CDs. My mom didn't allow me to go to Shibuya, but I went anyway :P

That poem Meroko sent me sounds like my debut song. No wonder it flopped, the lyrics were incredibly twee. I'm surprised Takuto hasn't complained about them yet. 

Ooshige.

Ooshige Masami

Rage Pro Management

Manages all the hottest idols, including Full Moon!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for chapter 1 ^^ I hope you enjoyed it. And remember to go to FF.net's review page and write your review of this fic! Constructive criticism is accepted, flames are not!

~doink-chan


	2. Fake viruses and questionnaires

****

A note from the doink:

Yay! People actually reviewed my fic! Thankies everyone!

****

Soujiro-san: I would love to see your sappy poem…

****

Sora: Thankies for the compliments ^^

****

June from the RML: Don't worry, you'll be seeing email between some of the characters (notably Takuto and Meroko). Other than that, doinkies is glad you liked her fic! ^^

****

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to Arina Tanemura and Shueisha, and I don't own them. All I own is Kodomo no Omocha tankoubon 2, some spare change, and half a chocolate bar. *munches happily* OK, now I don't own a chocolate bar.

Now, once again, let's delve into…

KOUYAMA MITSUKI'S INBOX!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Suomi Kyoko kyoko@earth.ea

To: Meroko usagichan@negi-ramen.co.jp, Kouyama Mitsuki fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp, Wakaouji-sensei wakaouji@tokyobyouin.co.jp, Ooshige Masami ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp, Kusakabe Maron maron@allalone.com, Nagoya Chiaki maronsnextdoorneighbor@wahoo.co.jp, Fin Fish fin@tenshi.com, Access Time access@tenshi.com, Jin Sakataki guardian@earth.ea, Chokora chocolatebot@earth.ea, The King king@earth.ea

Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Urgent warning!

Please pass this on to all your friends!

Kyoko.

Suomi Kyoko

Princess of Earth

email: kyoko@earth.ea

From: The King king@earth.ea

To: Suomi Kyoko kyoko@earth.ea, doinkies doinkies@fluffy.com

Subject: Fwd: Urgent Warning!

Please pass this to everyone in your address book! This is dangerous!

The King.

The King

email: king@earth.ea

Attached:

NEW SULFBSK.EXE VIRUS DISCOVERRED!

The SULFBSK.EXE virus is a dangerous virus that can delete all your files if you arent careful! Symantec says it is the "most horible virus ever"!

But, you can remove it! Here's how:

Click on Start botton, and select "run"

Type "C:\WINDOWS"

When the folder pops up, deleet SULFBSK.EXE, deleet it from your recycle binn, and reboot.

PLEASE FORWARD THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS!

Windain Alotica

Smyantec Head

From: Takuto nekokun@negi-ramen.co.jp

To: Meroko usagichan@negi-ramen.co.jp, Kouyama Mitsuki fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp, Wakaouji-sensei wakaouji@tokyobyouin.co.jp, Ooshige Masami ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp, Kusakabe Maron maron@allalone.com, Nagoya Chiaki maronsnextdoorneighbor@wahoo.co.jp, Fin Fish fin@tenshi.com, Access Time access@tenshi.com, Suomi Kyoko kyoko@earth.ea, Jin Sakataki guardian@earth.ea, Chokora chocolatebot@earth.ea, The King king@earth.ea

Subject: Re: Fwd: Fwd: Urgent warning!

Oi, not this one making the rounds AGAIN! I'm sick and tired of stupid forwards claiming that SULFBSK.EXE is a virus and that my magic transforming pills cause permanent damage to the body, and definitely no more "Capture Kaitou Jeanne once and for all!" petitions! Really, Kyoko, I thought you knew better than that. Besides, SULFBSK.EXE is just an ordinary Windows file, it is not a virus. And certainly from the numerous misspellings and that no sane person would name their kid "Windain Alotica", you would have seen that this was false!

Takuto.

^~Takuto Kira~^

Chief Shinigami, Negi Ramen Team

Visit us at http://www.shinigami.co.jp!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Meroko usagichan@negi-ramen.co.jp

To: Takuto nekokun@negi-ramen.co.jp, Kouyama Mitsuki fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp, Wakaouji-sensei wakaouji@tokyobyouin.co.jp, Ooshige Masami ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp, Kusakabe Maron maron@allalone.com, Nagoya Chiaki maronsnextdoorneighbor@wahoo.co.jp, Fin Fish fin@tenshi.com, Access Time access@tenshi.com, Suomi Kyoko kyoko@earth.ea, Jin Sakataki guardian@earth.ea, Chokora chocolatebot@earth.ea, The King king@earth.ea

Subject: Re: Re: Fwd: Fwd: Urgent warning!

And once again, Takuto has to put on that "Nobody likes me, I'm a shinigami, I'm full of angst, and I sound like an Evangelion character" façade. 

Of course, we all know that underneath that tough side lies a sensitive soul.

It's such a pity that he's a doink, otherwise I might feel sorry for him.

*~Meroko Yui~*

Chief Shinigami, Negi Ramen Team

Visit us at http://www.shinigami.co.jp!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Ooshige Masami ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp

To: Kouyama Mitsuki fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp

Subject: New TV appearance!

Mitsuki-chan,

I just got an e-mail from the producers of Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ-it appears they want you on their show. I'll keep you updated on what time you're going to be on!

Ooshige.

Ooshige Masami

Rage Pro Management

Manages the hottest idols, including Full Moon!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Kusakabe Maron maron@allalone.com

To: Meroko usagichan@negi-ramen.co.jp, Takuto nekokun@negi-ramen.co.jp, Kouyama Mitsuki fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp, Wakaouji-sensei wakaouji@tokyobyouin.co.jp, Ooshige Masami ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp, Nagoya Chiaki maronsnextdoorneighbor@wahoo.co.jp, Fin Fish fin@tenshi.com, Access Time access@tenshi.com, Suomi Kyoko kyoko@earth.ea, Jin Sakataki guardian@earth.ea, Chokora chocolatebot@earth.ea, The King king@earth.ea

Subject: Questionnaire

DIRECTIONS: pretend that you have nothing else to do…copy this email and paste it into a new email that you will send. Fill in your personal info and send this to everyone in your address book including the person who sent this to you. You'll learn many new facts about your friends.

Name as it appears on your birth certificate: Kusakabe Maron.

Nicknames: I don't really have any, "Maron" is a hard name to make nicknames out of…

Number of candles that appeared on your last birthday cake: 13 (Chiaki and Miyako made it for me! ^^)

Date you regularly blow them out: 5th June

Height: Rather tall…

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: a light brown with some blond streaks in it

Piercings: No! _

  
Tattoos: See Piercings…

How much do you love your job?: I enjoy doing my job; I think of it as a service to the community (or to the art museums; either one)

Birthplace: Tokyo.

Favorite place lived?: I haven't really lived anywhere else…

Current residence: An apartment in Tokyo.

Been to Europe?: no

Been in love before?: I think I have a crush on a certain guy whose name starts with C and ends with I…

Been to America?: no

Been in a car accident?: Thankfully, no.

2 door or 4 (on a car)?: I don't drive yet, so I don't really know.

Windows or Macintosh?: Windows

Coke or Pepsi?: Coke

Favorite Movie: I don't go to the movies too often, but I liked Star Wars episode 4.

Favorite Disney Character: Lilo from "Lilo & Stitch"

Favorite holiday: Christmas.

Favorite foods: YAKINIKU!!!!!!!

Favorite Day of the week: Sunday, when I don't have to go to school.

Favorite TV show: Churasan. I wish I lived in Okinawa…

Favorite outdoor activity: doing gymnastics

Favorite indoor activity: reading books

Favorite non-alcoholic drink: water

When was your last hospital visit?: I haven't been there in a while…

What color is your bedroom carpet?: Just an ordinary tan color.

Have you ever been arrested?: No, but I've had a couple close calls…

What store would you choose to max out your credit card?: I don't have a credit card, but if I did, I would say that music store down in Shibuya…

Most annoying thing is: Takuto and Meroko's flame war.

Who will respond to this the fastest: Probably Takuto-he hates these questionnaires.

Who will most likely not respond: Fin, she can't reach the keyboard.

Which person you're sending this to have you known the longest??: Chiaki.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for chapter 2 ^^ doinkies hopes you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to R&R! doinkies loves reviews! Any flames will be used to roast Eichi-kun over a spit… 

~doink-chan


	3. Lighten up, Takuto

****

A note from the doink:

Thanks for your reviews ^^

****

Ran-chan: I hope I get the time to include a love confession from Takuto, probably around Valentine's Day at the most…^^ 

****

Sora: Thankies for your review. A little doink told me that there will be questionnaires for all the characters, and that two new characters from a little known Arina short story will be popping up in the future-keep your eyes peeled for them!

****

Sefira: I'm glad you find my fic amusing ^^

****

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to Arina Tanemura-sensei and Shueisha. In the case of Full Moon wo Sagashite characters they are also owned by Studio Deen and TV Tokyo, and for KKJ they are also owned by Toei and whoever-showed-the-KKJ-anime-in-Japan. Chii belongs to CLAMP and Kodansha.

Now, let's go into…

KOUYAMA MITSUKI'S INBOX!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Meroko usagichan@negi-ramen.co.jp

To: Kouyama Mitsuki fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp, Takuto nekokun@negi-ramen.co.jp, Wakaouji-sensei wakaouji@tokyobyouin.co.jp, Ooshige Masami ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp, Kusakabe Maron maron@allalone.com, Nagoya Chiaki maronsnextdoorneighbor@wahoo.co.jp, Fin Fish fin@tenshi.com, Access Time access@tenshi.com, Suomi Kyoko kyoko@earth.ea, Jin Sakataki guardian@earth.ea, Chokora chocolatebot@earth.ea, The King king@earth.ea

Subject: Fwd: Questionnaire

DIRECTIONS: pretend that you have nothing else to do…copy this email and paste it into a new email that you will send. Fill in your personal info and send this to everyone in your address book including the person who sent this to you. You'll learn many new facts about your friends.

Name as it appears on your birth certificate: Meroko Yui-the idea being that if I was too embarrassed by "Meroko", I could use Yui instead. There were 3 Yui's in my first-grade class.

Nicknames: Mero-chan, "shinigami-san" (but most people do not call me that)

Number of candles that appeared on your last birthday cake: Shinigami, instead of having birthday cakes, have deathday cakes. Takuto put 3 candles on my deathday cake last year. My last birthday cake had 17 candles.

Date you regularly blow them out: My deathday is September 14.

Height: somewhere in between tall and short.

Eye color: Red.

Hair color: Pink.

Piercings: I have a lovely pierced navel which is on display when I wear my shinigami costume. I got it on my very last birthday.

Tattoos: I have a small bunny tattoo on my left ankle-it's very kawaii.

How much do you love your job?: I like meeting all the interesting people that I have to send to heaven, since I'm a shinigami and all…

Birthplace: A small town.

Favorite place lived?: My house up where the shinigami do their business…It's a cute pink house.

Current residence: Heaven.

Been to Europe?: No, unfortunately.

Been in love before?: I am in love with my Takkie-kins. ^^ *drools* *glares at Mitsuki* Takkie-kins is MINE! :P

Been to America?: See my answer on the Europe question.

Been in a car accident?: Yes. I got into it intentionally. I died in it and became a shinigami.

2 door or 4 (on a car)?: My car that I had when I was still alive had 4 doors.

Windows or Macintosh?: Macintosh.

Coke or Pepsi?: Coke.

Favorite Movie: The shinigami have a movie theater in heaven that plays all the latest movies on Earth. ^^ I recently saw both Lord of the Rings films and liked them.

Favorite Disney Character: I stopped watching Disney movies when I was 9, but my favorite character back then was the prince from Cinderella-he's such a bishounen ^^ too bad he doesn't have a name though.

Favorite holiday: Valentine's Day.

Favorite foods: NEGI RAMEN!!!!!!!! 

Favorite Day of the week: Sunday, the day shinigami have a day off.

Favorite TV show: I'll have to second with Maron on "Churasan".

Favorite outdoor activity: bouncing around on the fluffy clouds and driving everyone insane.

Favorite indoor activity: Going over my list of things to do™

Favorite non-alcoholic drink: Lemon-flavored Calpis™

When was your last hospital visit?: When I was about to die and was taken to the emergency room.

What color is your bedroom carpet?: Pink!

Have you ever been arrested?: No, I haven't.

What store would you choose to max out your credit card?: Onekiss-"the store for stylish shinigami."

Most annoying thing is: When Mitsuki gets possessive of my Takkie-kins!!!!!

Who will respond to this the fastest: Undoubtebly my Takkie-snuggly-wuggly-pooh-bear-kinsers! *heart*

Who will most likely not respond: Ooshige.

Which person you're sending this to have you known the longest??: TAKKIE-KINS!!!!!!

~*Meroko Yui*~

Chief Shinigami, Negi Ramen Team

Visit us at http://www.shinigami.co.jp!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Takuto nekokun@negi-ramen.co.jp

To: Kouyama Mitsuki fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp, Meroko usagichan@negi-ramen.co.jp, Wakaouji-sensei wakaouji@tokyobyouin.co.jp, Ooshige Masami ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp, Kusakabe Maron maron@allalone.com, Nagoya Chiaki maronsnextdoorneighbor@wahoo.co.jp, Fin Fish fin@tenshi.com, Access Time access@tenshi.com, Suomi Kyoko kyoko@earth.ea, Jin Sakataki guardian@earth.ea, Chokora chocolatebot@earth.ea, The King king@earth.ea

Subject: Re: Fwd: Questionnaire

Been in love before?: I am in love with my Takkie-kins. ^^ *drools* *glares at Mitsuki* Takkie-kins is MINE! :P

Most annoying thing is: When Mitsuki gets possessive of my Takkie-kins!!!!!

Which person you're sending this to have you known the longest??: TAKKIE-KINS!!!!!!

MEROKO, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT IN PUBLIC, ESPECIALLY IN MASS E-MAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I've had it up to HERE with your claims that Mitsuki is "stealing" me from you…since when was I yours, anyway?!?

But even more repulsive is what you call me here:

Who will respond to this the fastest: Undoubtebly my Takkie-snuggly-wuggly-pooh-bear-kinsers! *heart*

*groans* *wretches* *runs to the bathroom*

~^Takuto Kira^~

Chief Shinigami, Negi Ramen Team

Visit us at http://www.shinigami.co.jp!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Fin Fish fin@tenshi.com

To: Kouyama Mitsuki fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp, Takuto nekokun@negi-ramen.co.jp, Meroko usagichan@negi-ramen.co.jp, Wakaouji-sensei wakaouji@tokyobyouin.co.jp, Ooshige Masami ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp, Kusakabe Maron maron@allalone.com, Nagoya Chiaki maronsnextdoorneighbor@wahoo.co.jp, Access Time access@tenshi.com, Suomi Kyoko kyoko@earth.ea, Jin Sakataki guardian@earth.ea, Chokora chocolatebot@earth.ea, The King king@earth.ea

Subject: Takuto, lighten up.

Takuto, it's time for you to lighten up.

You should realize that, just because you're dead doesn't mean you have to act like a reject from Evangelion all the time. It's rather depressing. 

Meroko-chan gives you those nicknames because in her own way she really does care for you. You have to realize that.

Fin.

Fin Fish, Clow Tenshi

http://www.tenshi.com

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Chokora chocolatebot@earth.ea

To: Kouyama Mitsuki fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp, Takuto nekokun@negi-ramen.co.jp, Meroko usagichan@negi-ramen.co.jp, Wakaouji-sensei wakaouji@tokyobyouin.co.jp, Ooshige Masami ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp, Kusakabe Maron maron@allalone.com, Nagoya Chiaki maronsnextdoorneighbor@wahoo.co.jp, Fin Fish fin@tenshi.com, Access Time access@tenshi.com, Suomi Kyoko kyoko@earth.ea, Jin Sakataki guardian@earth.ea, The King king@earth.ea

Subject: Fwd: Fwd: A great cause

Please forward this to everyone you know. It will help a lot!

Chokora.

From: Chii chii@perso.com

To: Chokora chocolatebot@earth.ea

Subject: Fwd: A great cause

Hi Chokora,

It's Chii. Chii got a letter today that she wants to share. Please forward this letter

to everyone in your address book. Chii will appreciate it a lot if you did.

Chii.

A TRUE STORY!  
  
David wanted to become human. He was a robot boy, who, after reading

"Pinocchio" decided to

become  
human. Then people would accept him. For help, he turned to The I Wanna Be

Human Foundation. The I Wanna Be Human Foundation has helped millions of robots, marionettes and others become human and live out their dreams!

David says, "I had a long journey ahead, but the I Wanna Be Human Foundation helped me. Now, I'm a real boy!"

If you are a robot or marionnette, who wants to become human,

turn to the I Wanna Be Human Foundation.

1-800-456-REAL

or check us out on the web at http://www.iwannabehuman.org

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 ^-^ Please send reviews. Any flames will be used as fuel to save for roasting Eichi-kun some more…

~doink-chan


	4. Spam, spam, spam, green eggs and spam

****

A note from the doink:

Thankies all of you for your sugoi reviews! *glomps reviewers*

****

yuki(nuriko): ^^ thankies…I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

****

Meroko: I'm glad you like Takuto's nickname bestowed on him by Meroko…doinkies spent hours thinking of the perfect cutesy name for Takuto…unfortunately, Takuto happens to be my new muse, since the doink muses I had earlier didn't do a very good job. *glares at doink muses* So, I'm sure Takuto won't appreciate doinkies calling him "Takkie-kins". :P

****

Aiko: Three reviews! I'm glad you thought my fic was cute. I got the idea from a similar fic called Albus Dumbledore's Inbox, which as you can guess from the title, features Harry Potter characters. doinkies liked the idea ^-^ And don't worry, I'll have e-mail from Chiaki and Access coming up soon. I'll _definitely _have them do questionnaires at least ^^ (evil grin while Chiaki and Access slowly back away from the weird fangirl doink…) As for Mitsuki…you'll have to read this chapter for her appearance!

****

Disclaimer: If I did own all these characters, doinkies would be filthy rich by now. But she isn't, so the characters still belong to Arina Tanemura, Shueisha, Ribon Comics, yadda yadda yadda…so don't sue!

Now, let's poke around inside another installment of…

KOUYAMA MITSUKI'S INBOX!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: The King king@earth.ea

To: Chokora chocolatebot@earth.ea, Kouyama Mitsuki fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp, Takuto nekokun@negi-ramen.co.jp, Meroko usagichan@negi-ramen.co.jp, Wakaouji-sensei wakaouji@tokyobyouin.co.jp, Ooshige Masami ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp, Kusakabe Maron maron@allalone.com, Nagoya Chiaki maronsnextdoorneighbor@wahoo.co.jp, Fin Fish fin@tenshi.com, Access Time access@tenshi.com, Suomi Kyoko kyoko@earth.ea, Jin Sakataki guardian@earth.ea

Subject: Re: Fwd: Fwd: A great cause

Chokora,

I am sorry to have to respond like this, but really, could you stop it with the chain letters? I've been getting dozens lately from you, and they all seem to have been forwarded to you by somebody named "Chii", who got it from someone named "Astroboy", who got it from "The Anime/Manga Robots/Androids/Cyborgs Association". Whoever this "Chii" person is, could you please tell him/her/it to stop sending so many chain letters? It puts quite a strain in my inbox. Thank you.

The King.

The King

email: king@earth.ea

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Sexxy Bishies webmaster@sexxxybishies.net

To: Kouyama Mitsuki fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp

Subject: The hottest bishounen pics on one page!

Hey girls!

  
Wanna see hot, steamy pictures of all your favorite bishounen?

We have pics of Sakataki, Hizuki, Takuto and all the rest as you've never seen them before!

Don't drool on your keyboards now, girls! 

  
To see all the bishie action go to:

http://www.doinkydoinkydoink.com/bishies/hot/bishieindex.html

18 & Up Only!

-----------------------------------------

You have received this mail because you indicated you wanted to get offers from other companies. To remove yourself, send an email to hahahaha@sucker.com and put REMOVE in the subject line.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Meroko usagichan@negi-ramen.co.jp

To: Kouyama Mitsuki fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp, Takuto nekokun@negi-ramen.co.jp, Wakaouji-sensei wakaouji@tokyobyouin.co.jp, Ooshige Masami ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp, Kusakabe Maron maron@allalone.com, Nagoya Chiaki maronsnextdoorneighbor@wahoo.co.jp, Fin Fish fin@tenshi.com, Access Time access@tenshi.com, Suomi Kyoko kyoko@earth.ea, Jin Sakataki guardian@earth.ea, 

Chokora chocolatebot@earth.ea, The King king@earth.ea

Subject: We'll stop that spammer dead in his tracks!

Hi there,

Did any of you get that stupid "Sexxxy Bishies" spam that claimed to have racy pics of Sakataki-kun, Hizuki-kun, and Takkie-kins?

They won't be around much longer, though. Here's a reply from Maron-chan's private e-mail account:

From: Kaitou Jeanne imnotmaron@coldmail.co.jp

To: webmaster@sexxxybishies.net

Subject: no subject

Hello there,

After receiving your commercial mailing, I decided to submit something for 

your site. It's a screensaver. The screensaver is attached to this e-mail.

Enjoy!

Attached: shinicurse.exe

The file is actually a shinigami curse I did after I got the spam. It turned the pictures on the site into that picture of an angel that always shows up after Jeanne seals a painting, and it also got "Mori no Otomodachi" stuck permanently in the webmaster's head. 

After all, NOBODY MESSES WITH TAKKIE-KINS!

And the "sexy pictures" are really pictures with Takuto's head stuck on some other body. Rather funny actually. :P

Meroko.

~Meroko Yui~

Chief Shinigami, Negi Ramen Team

Visit us at http://www.shinigami.co.jp!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Now, let's go into Kouyama Mitsuki's Outbox-a sampling of letters from Mitsuki.)

From: Kouyama Mitsuki fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp

To: Ooshige-san ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp

Subject: Re: Reminder

Ooshige-san:

Hai! I'll meet you at the studio at about 3:00.

Mitsuki

00--Full Moon - the new idol sensation.--00

http://www.fullmoon.co.jp

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Kouyama Mitsuki fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp

To: Takuto nekokun@negi-ramen.co.jp, Meroko usagichan@negi-ramen.co.jp, Wakaouji-sensei wakaouji@tokyobyouin.co.jp, Ooshige Masami ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp, Kusakabe Maron maron@allalone.com, Nagoya Chiaki maronsnextdoorneighbor@wahoo.co.jp, Fin Fish fin@tenshi.com, Access Time access@tenshi.com, Suomi Kyoko kyoko@earth.ea, Jin Sakataki guardian@earth.ea, Chokora chocolatebot@earth.ea, The King king@earth.ea

Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Questionnaire

I got this questionnaire from Meroko. I thought it was fun so I filled it out! ^^

Name as it appears on your birth certificate: Kouyama Mitsuki

Nicknames: Micchan (by Eichi-kun)

Number of candles that appeared on your last birthday cake: 12 candles. Wakaouji-sensei surprised me with a cake he made himself. ^^

Date you regularly blow them out: 8th July

Height: short compared to Takuto…

Eye color: Brown.

Hair color: Brown.

Piercings: I don't have any 

Tattoos: Look above.

How much do you love your job?: I like my job a lot. I've always wanted to be a singer. and someday, I want to see Eichi-kun again.

Birthplace: a small town near Tokyo

Favorite place lived?: the Hiiragi-en, because I met Eichi-kun there.

Current residence: Grandma's house in Tokyo. For some reason, Grandma doesn't like me being in her house. I think it's because of my tumor…she thinks I'm "unclean" and will somehow pollute the house…so she puts me in my own house…

Been to Europe?: No. I might go there on a world tour, though.

Been in love before?: Eichi-kun is my one and only love.

Been to America?: I want to go there and see Eichi-kun…

Been in a car accident?: No…my dad was, though…

2 door or 4 (on a car)?: 4.

Windows or Macintosh?: Windows

Coke or Pepsi?: Never drank either. Grandma thinks Coke and Pepsi are the worst things in the world for children.

Favorite Movie: I like "Mr. Holland's Opus"…

Favorite Disney Character: Tanaka-san would take me to all the Disney movies when I was a kid…my favorite character is Milo from Atlantis, he reminds me of Eichi-kun.

Favorite holiday: Christmas.

Favorite foods: er, probably miso soup…

Favorite Day of the week: I like all of them. ^^

Favorite TV show: Utaban! I watch it when Grandma lets me watch TV. But when I was little, I had to sit through EVERY episode of Sazae-san…ugh..watching that show is like watching grass grow 

Favorite outdoor activity: When Grandma allows me to go out, I like to walk in the yard.

Favorite indoor activity: I like to read.

Favorite non-alcoholic drink: water

When was your last hospital visit?: I went a few days ago for a checkup.

What color is your bedroom carpet?: An ordinary color…

Have you ever been arrested?: No 

What store would you choose to max out your credit card?: Three words: Tower Records Shibuya.

Most annoying thing is: Why Grandma won't let me outside.

Who will respond to this the fastest: Takuto…

Who will most likely not respond: I doubt Access will.

Which person you're sending this to have you known the longest??: Wakaouji-sensei.

00--Full Moon - the new idol sensation.--00

http://www.fullmoon.co.jp

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^^ Please review. Flames will be used to roast Eichi-kun over an open fire. 

~doink-chan


	5. Petitions, secret admirers, and flames, ...

****

A note from the doink:

Sorry it took so long to put this up ^^;; anyway, Happy Belated Valentine's Day!

****

Jules: Thankies! I am also a Takuto x Mitsuki fan. Takuto is just sooo much better than doinky old Eichi-kun…Takuto actually CARES about Mitsuki's well-being! (though Takuto was in love with Mitsuki's mom and wasn't very happy when Mitsuki was born (in the manga). But I think he's put the past behind him.)

****

Aiko: Well, I didn't want Mitsuki to be OOC, and she does talk about Eichi a lot, so…

****

Disclaimer: doinkies doesn't own them. end of story.

Now, let's doink into…

KOUYAMA MITSUKI'S INBOX!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(on Meroko's computer)

To: Meroko usagichan@negi-ramen.co.jp

From: Takuto nekokun@negi-ramen.co.jp

Subject: I can't take it anymore.

Look at Mitsuki's questionnaire, Meroko…

Nicknames: Micchan (by Eichi-kun)

How much do you love your job?: I like my job a lot. I've always wanted to be a singer. and someday, I want to see Eichi-kun again.

Favorite place lived?: the Hiiragi-en, because I met Eichi-kun there.

Been in love before?: Eichi-kun is my one and only love.

Been to America?: I want to go there and see Eichi-kun…

Favorite Disney Character: Tanaka-san would take me to all the Disney movies when I was a kid…my favorite character is Milo from Atlantis, he reminds me of Eichi-kun.

All she ever talks about is Eichi, Eichi, EICHI! I can't take it anymore, Meroko! She drives me crazy! Why can't she realize that Eichi has never called her, never sent a letter to her, and basically has never kept in touch with her since his move to America! He's probably found some other girlfriend now! I want her to realize that I could be better than that doinky EICHI!

What are some of your suggestions?

From Takuto.

~^Takuto Kira^~

Chief Shinigami, Negi Ramen Team

Visit us at www.shinigami.co.jp!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Meroko usagichan@negi-ramen.co.jp

To: Takuto nekokun@negi-ramen.co.jp

Subject: Re: I can't take it anymore.

Takkie-kinsers, don't you think you're being too harsh on Mitsuki? Eichi, after all, was her first love…but I suggest doing ye olde 'Valentine's Secret Admirer' trick. Send e-mails to Mitsuki with sappy poems and glurge and stuff in them, signed "Your Secret Admirer"! It always works!

Meroko.

~*Meroko Yui*~

Chief Shinigami, Negi Ramen Team

Visit us at www.shinigami.co.jp!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(now, back to Mitsuki's inbox.)

From: Otukat nottakuto@wahoo.co.jp

To: Kouyama Mitsuki fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp

Subject: A Valentine's Poem From Your Secret Admirer

~SOME VALENTINES POEMS ON THIS SPECIAL DAY~

Roses can wilt, violets fade,

But this love of ours will never go away!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mitsuki:

This Valentine's Day, 

a day made for lovers,

I want to know that you

are in my heart forever

as long as the sun shines

as long as the moon shines as well

I hope you will shine as brightly as either

of them

~Your Secret Admirer

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Wakamatsu Madoka fulmoonsux@youradoink.net

To: That Blond-Haired Doink Passing Herself Off As An Idol Singer fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp

Subject: ILL GET YOU FULLMOON!

  
Full Moon, I just want to say that I HATE YOUR GUTS and I hope you have the most horrible doinky Valentine's Day EVER!!!! How DARE you try to audition for that shampoo commercial that was practically MADE for me to be in!!! Just wait…I'll get you, Full Moon…

Madoka

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Nagoya Chiaki maronsnextdoorneighbor@wahoo.co.jp

To: Kouyama Mitsuki fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp, Takuto nekokun@negi-ramen.co.jp, Meroko usagichan@negi-ramen.co.jp, Wakaouji-sensei wakaouji@tokyobyouin.co.jp, Ooshige Masami ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp, Kusakabe Maron maron@allalone.com, Fin Fish fin@tenshi.com, Access Time access@tenshi.com, Suomi Kyoko kyoko@earth.ea, Jin Sakataki guardian@earth.ea, Chokora chocolatebot@earth.ea, The King king@earth.ea

Subject: Fwd: My questionnaire!

Maron-chan sent her questionnaire to me and I thought it was cute, so I thought I'd fill one out too! Maybe I'll send it to Miyako-chan and Minazuki-kun as well.

DIRECTIONS: pretend that you have nothing else to do…copy this email and paste it into a new email that you will send. Fill in your personal info and send this to everyone in your address book including the person who sent this to you. You'll learn many new facts about your friends.

Name as it appears on your birth certificate: Nagoya Chiaki.

Nicknames: Chichi (somebody in my old school would tease me all the time by calling me that )

Number of candles that appeared on your last birthday cake: 14.

Date you regularly blow them out: August 12.

Height: About the same height as Maron, I imagine.

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Blond/Brown

Piercings: eeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…I don't have any.

Tattoos: see above.

How much do you love your job?: Like Maron, I consider it a public service to the art museums. ^^

Birthplace: "little town, it's a quiet village, every day like the one befoooore…" Try to guess which Disney movie that song lyric is from. ^^

Favorite place lived?: in the apartments with Maron and Miyako.

Current residence: See above.

Been to Europe?: No, I've heard Maron's parents are there now though…

Been in love before?: I think I'm falling for somebody whose name starts with M and ends with N.

Been to America?: no

Been in a car accident?: no, thank goodness.

2 door or 4 (on a car)?: I don't own a car, so I don't know.

Windows or Macintosh?: Windows.

Coke or Pepsi?: Coke.

Favorite Movie: Beauty and the Beast.

Favorite Disney Character: I like most of them except for that annoying red dragon and those gargoyles.

Favorite holiday: Christmas.

Favorite foods: that gratin that Maron makes. ^^;;;

Favorite Day of the week: Sunday. 

Favorite TV show: I don't watch TV a lot.

Favorite outdoor activity: chasing cops around

Favorite indoor activity: reading

Favorite non-alcoholic drink: CC Lemon (**doinkies' note: **CC Lemon is a popular lemon soft drink in Japan. The Simpsons sponsor it. ^^)

When was your last hospital visit?: Fortunately, I haven't been there.

What color is your bedroom carpet?: A tan color. The apartment designers certainly didn't have a lot of originality…

Have you ever been arrested?: Nope, but I've had a few close calls.

What store would you choose to max out your credit card?: I don't go shopping a lot.

Most annoying thing is: When Access nags me…

Who will respond to this the fastest: Access or Maron.

Who will most likely not respond: Miyako *wink* 

Which person you're sending this to have you known the longest??: Access.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Access Time access@tenshi.com

To: Nagoya Chiaki maronsnextdoorneighbor@wahoo.co.jp, Kouyama Mitsuki fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp, Takuto nekokun@negi-ramen.co.jp, Meroko usagichan@negi-ramen.co.jp, Wakaouji-sensei wakaouji@tokyobyouin.co.jp, Ooshige Masami ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp, Kusakabe Maron maron@allalone.com, Fin Fish fin@tenshi.com, Suomi Kyoko kyoko@earth.ea, Jin Sakataki guardian@earth.ea, Chokora chocolatebot@earth.ea, The King king@earth.ea

Subject: Re: Questionnaire

Most annoying thing is: When Access nags me…

Since when have I ever nagged you, Chiaki?!? Fin is more of the nagging type…*drool* Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin…

Access.

Access Time, Kuro Tenshi

"Since when was I a "Clow" Tenshi anyway? I'm not a CCS character!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Miyako ill_get_you_jeanne@tokyopolice.co.jp

To: Kouyama Mitsuki fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp, Takuto nekokun@negi-ramen.co.jp, Meroko usagichan@negi-ramen.co.jp, Wakaouji-sensei wakaouji@tokyobyouin.co.jp, Ooshige Masami ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp, Kusakabe Maron maron@allalone.com, Nagoya Chiaki maronsnextdoorneighbor@wahoo.co.jp, Fin Fish fin@tenshi.com, Access Time access@tenshi.com, Suomi Kyoko kyoko@earth.ea, Jin Sakataki guardian@earth.ea, Chokora chocolatebot@earth.ea, The King king@earth.ea

Subject: Capture Kaitou Jeanne and Kaitou Sinbad ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!

Hello, my name is Miyako. A few months ago, a long blond haired and oddly-clothed thief named Kaitou Jeanne started to steal paintings. She says she gets demons out of them, but I know the truth. She has a partner in crime, Kaitou Sinbad. So far, we have failed to capture them. 

To help us capture them, please sign this petition! When we get 100 names on this petition, I will send it to the Tokyo Police Department to aid us in our search.

1. Kanon

2. Tsuburagi Ion

3. Seito-kaichou

4. Mikado

5. Gucchan

6. Izumi Rio

7. Jonathan

8. Noin

9. Shiki Nozomu

10. Kouyama Fuzuki

11. Kouyama Hazuki

12. Tanaka-san

13. Kunitomo Yuka

14. Tateishi Ayu

15. Sakura Nina

16. Akiyoshi

17. Ookawa Nanase

18. Mokona Apapa

19. Mick Nekoi

20. Satsuki Igarashi

21. Chii

22. Ashiya Mizuki

23. Sano Izumi

24. Umeda-sensei

25. Nakatsu

26. Akiha

27. Tsukino Usagi

28. Kotobuki Ran

29. Arina T.

30. Yoshizumi Wataru

Please sign the petition! Every name helps!

~Miyako

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end of Chapter 5! Before doinkies leaves, here are a few hints about my next Full Moon wo Sagashite fanfic!

1. It's a play.

2. It's a parody.

3. It involves a certain Disney movie. (Guess which one it is!)

Please review. Any flames? Well, they'll be used to torture Eichi-kun some more (bwahahaha!)

doink-chan


	6. Let's pick on Takuto day

****

A note from the doink:

Thankies for your wonderful reviews! doinkies enjoyed reading each and every single one of them! 

Word was being doinky, unfortunately…hence the delay in chapters.

****

Jo-Ryan Salazar: thankees. :D

****

Aiko: You're welcome! I like Beauty and the Beast as well despite all those dancing teapots XD Unfortunately, it is not the Disney movie that will be subject to parody in my next fic (though it is one that, like B&TB, takes place in France).

****

Juli: Yes, Eichi _is _a doink x 3 *doinks Eichi*. That's why I roast him with flames.

****

Arabella Silverbell: Thanks for your nice comments. 

****

Rieko: Glad you like my fic! doh…I haven't read up to that part in the manga yet and only heard about it from somebody who had read up to that part. I guess I'll have to tell her that it was Aoi. *is assuming Aoi is another Route L member and/or Mitsuki's dad*

****

SyosetsukaSiStErS: So you, too, got the Beauty and the Beast reference…I like your new fic by the way, even though it spoiled some surprises for doinkies…but it only makes doinkies want to get to those eps even more! (I'm on ep 21.)

****

Rose Guardian: Once again, thankies for the nice comments.

****

Mika: I love Takuto too. In fact, I love Takuto so much that I made him my muse.

Takuto: ugh…

I also put up a new short Takuto x Mitsuki story called **kimi no soba ni itai.** Do go read and review it, it will bring a smile to doinkies' face. XD

Now, let's take a fantastic voyage into…

KOUYAMA MITSUKI'S INBOX!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(in Takuto's inbox…)

From: The Mists of Doinkiness (myst@wahoo.co.jp)

To: Takuto (nekokun@negi-ramen.co.jp)

Subject: Your prediction for today…

Hello, I am doinkie doink, the world renowned psychic, here to tell YOUR future. 

I predict that you will remember your past, but will not become a ghost, and that you will be infatuated with a girl named something like "Mizuki". I predict that two other shinigami will appear, but I cannot tell their names, but they will try to stop you from becoming a shinigami. To prevent them from coming, put a pussywillow in each ear, hop on one foot, and declare your feelings for your fellow shinigami, named something like "Meruko". If you do not, I predict that the shinigami will come, and they will come up the concrete stairs of the Seed Records Building, trip you accidentally, and then you will become a ghost.

Go to www.mistsofdoinkiness.com for more predictions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(back to Mitsuki's inbox)

From: Kusakabe Maron (maron@allalone.com)

To: Kouyama Mitsuki (fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp)

Subject: Hehehe..

Mitsuki-chan, 

Did you see Takuto's new ridiculous look? He has these flowers stuck in his ear, I think they're pussywillows, at least that's what Pakkyalamao-sensei and Miyako told me, and he's hopping around on one foot! He tells me that "he has to keep the other shinigami from coming". What other shinigami?

Maron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Kusakabe Maron (maron@allalone.com)

To: Miyako (ill_get_you_jeanne@tokyopolice.co.jp),Takuto (nekokun@negi-ramen.co.jp), Kouyama Mitsuki (fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp), Wakaouji-sensei (wakaouji@tokyobyouin.co.jp), Ooshige Masami (ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp), Nagoya Chiaki (maronsnextdoorneighbor@wahoo.co.jp), Fin Fish (fin@tenshi.com), Access Time (access@tenshi.com), Suomi Kyoko (kyoko@earth.ea), Jin Sakataki (guardian@earth.ea), Chokora (chocolatebot@earth.ea), The King (king@earth.ea)

Subject: Re: Capture Kaitou Jeanne and Kaitou Sinbad ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!

Miyako, you should know that that petition is extremely old. Isn't Arina Tanemura the person who did "Doinkies, The Soft Fluffy Doink"? Her being an advocate for Jeanne, I doubt she would sign such a petition. 

Indeed, I remember getting that petition along with many others, there were many theories as to who the thieves were. 

Maron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Chokora (chocolatebot@earth.ea)

To: Takuto (nekokun@negi-ramen.co.jp), Meroko (usagichan@negi-ramen.co.jp), Kouyama Mitsuki (fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp), Wakaouji-sensei (wakaouji@tokyobyouin.co.jp), Ooshige Masami (ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp), Kusakabe Maron (maron@allalone.com), Nagoya Chiaki (maronsnextdoorneighbor@wahoo.co.jp), Fin Fish (fin@tenshi.com), Access Time (access@tenshi.com), Suomi Kyoko (kyoko@earth.ea), Jin Sakataki (guardian@earth.ea), The King (king@earth.ea)

Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Questionnaire

Chokora got this questionnaire and Chokora decided to fill it out! Chokora loves answering questionnaires!

Name as it appears on your birth certificate: Chokora doesn't have a birth certificate but on my body somewhere it says that I'm Chocolena 2V68 or something like that.

Nicknames: Chokora of course

Number of candles that appeared on your last birthday cake: Chokora is a robot and robots do not have birthdays but if Chokora did have a birthday Chokora would want a chocolate cake!

Date you regularly blow them out: Chokora doesn't have a birthday. 

Height: Chokora is short.

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Blond

Piercings: Chokora's body is metal and Chokora cannot get any piercings because of this.

Tattoos: Chokora can't get tattoos either.

How much do you love your job?: Chokora loves being around the King! *heart*

Birthplace: The King bought Chokora at a store…

Favorite place lived?: The palace because the King is there

Current residence: see above

Been to Europe?: Earth is one country remember?

Been in love before?: Nyo.

Been to America?: In Chokora's time Earth is one country.

Been in a car accident?: Nyo.

2 door or 4 (on a car)?: Chokora doesn't know.

Windows or Macintosh?: Chokora likes Macintosh because they come in pretty colors.

Coke or Pepsi?: Chokora doesn't drink soda.

Favorite Movie: A.I.

Favorite Disney Character: Chokora likes the fairy in Cinderella.

Favorite holiday: Valentine's Day because Chokora gets a lot of chocolate.

Favorite foods: Chocolate!

Favorite Day of the week: Saturday because Chokora likes fishing for chocolate with Kyoko's staff thingee that talks. It's so funny!

Favorite TV show: Chokora likes Star Trek.

Favorite outdoor activity: Fishing for chocolate with the staff thingee.

Favorite indoor activity: Sitting on the King's lap

Favorite non-alcoholic drink: fluffy hot chocolate with lots of whipped cream on top.

When was your last hospital visit?:. Chokora has never been to the hospital.

What color is your bedroom carpet?: Chokora's bedroom carpet is a pretty pink color.

Have you ever been arrested?: Nyo.

What store would you choose to max out your credit card?: The Official Robot Store. Chokora goes there all the time.

Most annoying thing is: when the staff thingee doesn't want to go with Chokora to fish chocolate.

Who will respond to this the fastest: Kyoko or the King

Who will most likely not respond: Wakaouji-sensei

Which person you're sending this to have you known the longest??: The King and Kyoko

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Izumi (inuchan@yami-nabe.co.jp), Jonathan (ghostiegaijin@yami-nabe.co.jp)

To: Takuto (nekokun@negi-ramen.co.jp), Meroko (usagichan@negi-ramen.co.jp), Kouyama Mitsuki (fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp), Wakaouji-sensei (wakaouji@tokyobyouin.co.jp), Ooshige Masami (ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp), Kusakabe Maron (maron@allalone.com), Nagoya Chiaki (maronsnextdoorneighbor@wahoo.co.jp), Fin Fish (fin@tenshi.com), Access Time (access@tenshi.com), Suomi Kyoko (kyoko@earth.ea), Jin Sakataki (guardian@earth.ea), Chokora (chocolatebot@earth.ea), The King (king@earth.ea)

Subject: Help Remove A Doinky Shinigami

Hello, I am Izumi, and I am a shinigami. I have heard that there is a shinigami in another group who is not very good at his job. He hasn't collected one soul in the time he has been a shinigami, and he isn't even a proper shinigami because he isn't even cold-hearted. He is a threat to the shinigami and MUST BE REMOVED IMMEDIATELY!

Go to: us at www.shinigami.co.jp!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Kouyama Mitsuki's Inbox! Please review it on the review page and also give doinkies some ideas for the next chapter's emails! Any flames will be used to roast Eichi-kun until he's completely scorched.

Stay doinky! ~doink-chan


	7. A letter from Eichi

****

A note from the doink:

doinkies is baaaaaaaaack! And Chapter 7 is finally up! Sorry for the long wait but doinkies has been extremely busy, so busy that doinkies couldn't put up a fanfic! I did put up a parody short story entitled "Mary Sue wo Sagashite", though. I got the idea after reading a horrid FMoS Mary Sue story. 

****

Scarlet Rose and Aiko: Thanks for your nice comments. Yes, the manga is continuing, it is still running in Ribon every month as I type this, and the latest chapter is about Meroko's past. There are 3 tankies out so far and doinkies has them all. Do get them, and go to www. pinkchibi . org / ribbon for translations (remove the spaces in between). The earlier translations are kind of doinky, but the webmaster will get somebody to re-edit them. 

****

Mika: I would put Eichi-kun's emails, but unfortunately, Eichi-kun has *SPOILER* kicked the bucket *END SPOILER*. And good riddance.

****

Arabella Silverbell: Yes, I shall continue roasting Eichi-kun! 

****

dytia: Don't worry, there will be plenty of Izumi goodness in this chapter. And am I the only one who finds Jonathan to be really, really annoying? 

****

Jo-Ryan Salazar: thankees :D

Disclaimer: All the characters in this fic belong to Arina Tanemura and Shueisha.

Now, let's have another whack at…

KOUYAMA MITSUKI'S INBOX!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Meroko (usagichan@negi-ramen.co.jp)

To: Takuto (nekokun@negi-ramen.co.jp), Izumi (inuchan@yami-nabe.co.jp), Kouyama Mitsuki (fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp), Wakaouji-sensei (wakaouji@tokyobyouin.co.jp), Ooshige Masami (ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp), Kusakabe Maron (maron@allalone.com), Nagoya Chiaki (maronsnextdoorneighbor@wahoo.co.jp), Fin Fish (fin@tenshi.com), Access Time (access@tenshi.com), Suomi Kyoko (kyoko@earth.ea), Jin Sakataki (guardian@earth.ea), Chokora (chocolatebot@earth.ea), The King (king@earth.ea)

Subject: Re: Help Remove A Doinky Shinigami

Izumi-

Takkie-kins might not be the best shinigami in the world, but he doesn't deserve to be removed (and yes, I know you are talking about Takkie-kins). I would recommend signing him up for the Kwiksouls course-after all, it's been proven to work with these sorts of shinigami..

~*Meroko Yui*~

Chief Shinigami, Negi Ramen Team

Visit us at http : // www . shinigami . co . jp!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Jonathan (ghostiegaijin@yami-nabe.co.jp)

To: Takuto (nekokun@negi-ramen.co.jp), Meroko (usagichan@negi-ramen.co.jp), Izumi (inuchan@yami-nabe.co.jp), Kouyama Mitsuki (fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp), Wakaouji-sensei (wakaouji@tokyobyouin.co.jp), Ooshige Masami (ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp), Kusakabe Maron (maron@allalone.com), Nagoya Chiaki (maronsnextdoorneighbor@wahoo.co.jp), Fin Fish (fin@tenshi.com), Access Time (access@tenshi.com), Suomi Kyoko (kyoko@earth.ea), Jin Sakataki (guardian@earth.ea), Chokora (chocolatebot@earth.ea), The King (king@earth.ea)

Subject: Poow wittle Takuto

Aw, poow wittle Tak-kun hasn't stolen a single soul since becoming a shinigami! How saaaaad *snif*. He's too much of a softy to steal a soul! What a doooooink. I still think you should report him to the boss, Izumiiiiiiiiiiiii-kuuuuuuuuuuun! I wonder why Meeeeeeeeee-chaaaaaaaaan decided to team up with hiiiiiiiiiiiim.

Jonathan

Retired Shinigami, Yami-Nabe Team

Visit us at http : // www . shinigami . co . jp!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Eichi Sakurai (imeichihonestiswear@nasa.gov)

To: Kouyama Mitsuki (fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp)

Subject: Hi

Hello Mitsuki-chan. This is Eichi. Do you remember me? 

I've been thinking about you aaaaaaaall the tiiiiiiiiiiiiiime. You are sooooooo cuuuuuuuuuute. I saw a cooooooncert by someone called Full Mooooon. She looks a lot like yoooooou do. I wonder…

Eichi

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Miyako (ill_get_you_jeanne@tokyopolice.co.jp)

To: Takuto (nekokun@negi-ramen.co.jp), Meroko (usagichan@negi-ramen.co.jp), Kouyama Mitsuki (fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp), Wakaouji-sensei (wakaouji@tokyobyouin.co.jp), Ooshige Masami (ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp), Kusakabe Maron (maron@allalone.com), Nagoya Chiaki (maronsnextdoorneighbor@wahoo.co.jp), Fin Fish (fin@tenshi.com), Access Time (access@tenshi.com), Suomi Kyoko (kyoko@earth.ea), Jin Sakataki (guardian@earth.ea), Chokora (chocolatebot@earth.ea), The King (king@earth.ea)

Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Questionnaire

Hi! This is Miyako ^^

I got this questionnaire from Maron and I just had to fill it out. I hope you enjoy it!

Name as it appears on your birth certificate: Toudaiji Miyako

Nicknames: No one ever gave me any.

Number of candles that appeared on your last birthday cake: 16! Maron made the cake..she's actually pretty good at baking!

Date you regularly blow them out: June 8th

Height: I'm in the middle.

Eye color: Light brown

Hair color: Purple

Piercings: I don't have any piercings at all, they look like they hurt!

Tattoos: Only the temporary kind.

How much do you love your job?: I love working with my dad! And most of all, I want to catch Kaitou Jeanne and Kaitou Sinbad once and for all!!

Birthplace: The same town I live in!

Favorite place lived?: My house.

Current residence: The same apartment building as Maron. ^^

Been to Europe?: No but I'd like to go sometime.

Been in love before?: Well, Yamato's sort of fun, but I'm not really in *love* with him..

Been to America?: No..

Been in a car accident?: Fortunately never!

2 door or 4 (on a car)?: I don't drive, so I don't know..

Windows or Macintosh?: I use Windows..

Coke or Pepsi?: Coke.

Favorite Movie: I don't really have a favorite..I like a lot of movies!

Favorite Disney Character: None, really, but Nani from Lilo and Stitch reminds me a little of Maron for some reason.

Favorite holiday: Valentine's Day. ^^

Favorite foods: Um, would yaki-soba count?

Favorite Day of the week: Saturday

Favorite TV show: Anything that's a drama

Favorite outdoor activity: Trying to catch Jeanne.

Favorite indoor activity: Reading.

Favorite non-alcoholic drink: water.

When was your last hospital visit?: I've never been to the hospital, fortunately.

What color is your bedroom carpet?: An ordinary brown color.

Have you ever been arrested?: No, but I hope Jeanne and Sinbad get arrested!

What store would you choose to max out your credit card?: I don't really know.

Most annoying thing is: When Jeanne escapes!!!

Who will respond to this the fastest: Fin or Maron.

Who will most likely not respond: Access because he can't reach the keyboard.

Which person you're sending this to have you known the longest??: Maron of course.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Widoshiiku (widoshiiku@koppamijin*.ea)

To: Takuto (nekokun@negi-ramen.co.jp), Meroko (usagichan@negi-ramen.co.jp), Kouyama Mitsuki (fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp), Wakaouji-sensei (wakaouji@tokyobyouin.co.jp), Ooshige Masami (ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp), Kusakabe Maron (maron@allalone.com), Nagoya Chiaki (maronsnextdoorneighbor@wahoo.co.jp), Fin Fish (fin@tenshi.com), Access Time (access@tenshi.com), Suomi Kyoko (kyoko@earth.ea), Jin Sakataki (guardian@earth.ea), Chokora (chocolatebot@earth.ea), The King (king@earth.ea)

Subject: HELP ME FIND MY 160TH GIRLFRIEND!!!!

Greetings,

My name is Widoshiiku, aka Akira. You might know me because I am the leader of the Koppamijin*. I am in a serious crisis. My 160th girlfriend, Rii, disappeared, and I don't know where she is!! She is a member of the Hanazoku and my most beloved and powerful girlfriend! (It helps she's filthy rich too.) 

Please tell me where Rii-chan is!! I would do anything!!! PLEASE HELP!!

Widoshiiku

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Suomi Kyoko (kyoko@earth.ea)

To: Widoshiiku (widoshiiku@koppamijin*.ea), Takuto (nekokun@negi-ramen.co.jp), Meroko (usagichan@negi-ramen.co.jp), Kouyama Mitsuki (fullmoon@fullmoon.co.jp), Wakaouji-sensei (wakaouji@tokyobyouin.co.jp), Ooshige Masami (ooshige@seedrecords.co.jp), Kusakabe Maron (maron@allalone.com), Nagoya Chiaki (maronsnextdoorneighbor@wahoo.co.jp), Fin Fish (fin@tenshi.com), Access Time (access@tenshi.com), Jin Sakataki (guardian@earth.ea), Chokora (chocolatebot@earth.ea), The King (king@earth.ea)

Subject: Re: HELP ME FIND MY 160TH GIRLFRIEND!!!!

Widoshiiku,

This e-mail just proves how low you can go..there is nothing lower than spamming someone just because you're worried about your missing girlfriend. 

For that matter, how did you get our addresses?

Kyoko.

Suomi Kyoko

Princess of Earth

email: kyoko@earth.ea

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okies, that's the end of Chapter 7! How did all of you like it? 

Stay doinky, leave your comments, and look out for some upcoming new fics from doinkies!

Until the next chapter,

doinkies ^^

****


End file.
